international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Saffron Beaumont
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Saffron Electra Beaumont Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Savoy, France Birth date: Character date of birth ''' February 8 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure Blood Species: Character species Metamorphmagi Mother: Name, Angeline Beaumont (nee Sinclair) Father: Name, Zeus Beaumont Siblings: Simon Maximilian Beaumont, 16 Other important figures: Zinnia Aurelia Blackwell (nee Sinclair) (aunt) Edmund Laurent Blackwell (aunt) Napoleon Louis Blackwell (cousin) Ashleigh Callista Beaumont (aunt) (nee Savoy) Daniel Alexander Beaumont (uncle) Celeste Eleanor Beaumont (cousin) Avalon Mersey (nanny full time) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Saffron, born on February 8, 2001, is the younger of two children; of Angeline Sinclair, a French auror now living nearby Lavoie, Canada, and Zeus Beaumont, a French designer. In the maternal side there is some British ancestry, and Swedish in her father's. She is fluent in both of these languages because of her nanny and elder brother Simon Beaumont (b. November 30, 1997). Angeline Beaumont worked mainly in the Lavoie area, but she was just a tad OCD when it came to her work. Often she would be so tired after a day's work she would down a whole bottle of Italian rose wine without even giving it a second thought, before going to bed. The siblings saw very little of their mother, for them the nanny was the motherly figure. Zeus Beaumont was a happy chap, always in the house but hidden in his study sketching out designs and implementing them. Nanny Avalon would sometimes let them see him, although it had to be noted that he was always grumpy. They had moved to Lavoie from Savoy when Saffron was around two; having very little memories to attach to Savoy, Saffron was practically unaffected by the move, except from having to leave her many nursery companions. Simon was worse off; having started primary it was harder to tear him away from his childhood friends, and once they had left the school he may have cried a little. It was hard to incorporate into the new school, but the languages spoken were all natural. Living in the Beaumont Residence , Saffron and Simon could often walk home, stealing a few Jaffa Cakes from the cupboard before scrambling to their rooms. Saffron was probably the favourite of their nanny, but Simon did not bear a grudge, because he also was smitten with his younger sister. She was someone who always wanted to play with him, they would play dress up and perform cute plays. But Simon's grades were dropping, so their parents sent him to a private primary school in Ravenwood, America, at the age of nine. Saffron was heartbroken; Simon was gone and she was going to go to a different primary school. In time, it was decided that she would be homeschooled by her nanny. Eventually her parents began getting more and more busy, and it was five-year-old Saffron home with her nanny. Saffron found solace in village redhead Johanna Lucas, a kid around her age with a fiery personality. They often had sleepovers, giggling and laughing. When it was time to go to IAM, she found Simon again. They often speak to their nanny at weekends. *When and where was your character born? Savoy, France (b. February 8, 2001) *What age did your character first use magic? 6 (accidentally blowing up a book) *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Wizarding (Lavoie) Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS (Attributes, Skills) Friendly - Saffron is a friendly girl, she's an open book. She'll try to befriend most people. Innovative - She's very inventive and in her own way funny. Outgoing - Saffron loves a good adventure. Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES (Attributes, Skills) Overprotective- she's very overprotective of Simon even though it should be the other way round. Mischievous - she's a massive pranker. Naïve -she trusts most people. Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Saffron is a happy, bouncy girl; if you even get her angry you know you have overstepped the mark. She's very resourceful and adventurous, the forest is her favourite hangout. Even though she's practically an open book, her darkest secrets she keeps hidden. She's observant when it comes to things, but cannot identify the personality of people. She's also highly intelligent, that is a genetic thing. She is quite cheeky. ''' (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? Friendly, Funny, Silly *How does your character react to other people when angry? Walks away from them. *How does your character react to other people when happy? Chats a lot *How does your character react to other people when sad? Walks away '''Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Appearance) Face Claim : Willow Shields Saffron is a Metamorphmagus, so most of her appearance changes regularly. She does have a favourite way to look through. Saffron prefers long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes she tends to have a sort of amber/brown colour. She's very pale, so it's not hard to tell if she is ill. She's tall for her age but feels intimidated by her brother's height. *Nationality/Ethnicity - French *Hair color - Varies *Eye color - Varies *Clothing style - Casual Student or Graduate: *2nd Year Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 10:30, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved